


5,6,7, Ate My Words

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Bokuto, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiya!” Bokuto says, with entirely too much cheer for eight in the morning. </p><p>	“Uh, hi,” Oikawa murmurs, “Um, my friend, um. You forgot to give him a cute message, too, and he’s a little upset about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	5,6,7, Ate My Words

   Oikawa smiles at the messy scrawl of ‘Hoot Hoot, you’re cute!’ across his coffee cup. Kuroo’s eyebrows were raised to his eyebrows, smirk in place, Kenma didn’t seem to be fazed (as always) Iwaizumi was still too tired to process things happening, and Hinata was offended.

 

     “How come I didn’t get anything written on mine?” he asks, double-checking his cup to make sure that he didn’t miss it.

 

     “Because,” Kuroo drawls, “Oikawa here is the only one the cute barista has a crush on.”

 

     Oikawa looks up then, cheeks red.

    

     “He doesn’t have a crush on me.”

 

     “Kenma didn’t get a cute message,” Hinata points out, “and he’s the cutest one here.”

 

     Kenma blushes then, but it’s the only sign that he was affected by his boyfriend’s words. He looked up and sighed in that exasperated way he always seemed to save for Hinata.

 

     “That’s an opinion,” he says, voice even quieter than usual in the sleepy haze everyone was affected by.

 

     “Mm, it’s the truth,” Kuroo argues, glancing around the table. “I’m not really sure how out of all us, Oikawa is the chosen one, considering he looks like a swamp monster when he walks in here. Hair all wet from the shower, and dark bags under his eyes still.”

 

     “Hey!” Oikawa protests.

 

     “Oikawa before nine _is_ quite the sight to see,” Iwaizumi agrees.

    

     Hinata and Kenma both nod, so Oikawa accepts his defeat and moves on.

 

     “Bokuto _doesn’t_ have a crush on me,” he insists instead.

 

     “Fine,” Kuroo says, “if you’re so sure, take Hinata’s cup up there and ask for a cute message.”

 

     Oikawa glances between Hinata’s coffee cup and the seemingly bored barista behind the counter. Bokuto grins when he sees Oikawa looking, and he ducks his head when the owl-like boy waves enthusiastically at him.

 

     “Chicken?” Kuroo taunts, knowing that it would get to him.

 

     Grumbling under his breath, Oikawa snatches up Hinata’s cup, ignoring the smaller boy’s cries of protest. The setter walks to the counter nervously, switching the coffee cup between his hands.

 

     “Hiya!” Bokuto says, with entirely too much cheer for eight in the morning.

 

     “Uh, hi,” Oikawa murmurs, “Um, my friend, um. You forgot to give him a cute message, too, and he’s a little upset about it.”

 

     “I’m more upset that he didn’t notice Kenma’s cuteness!” Hinata shouts.

 

     It’s followed by a hissed, “Shut _up_ , Shouyou,” from Mr. Cute himself.

    

     Oikawa _sincerely_ hopes the ground will open up and swallow him. Like, right now.

 

     Bokuto’s still smiling, though.

 

     “Ah, I guess I should’ve been straight-forward. I only gave you those notes, because I like you,” Bokuto says, bouncing on the heels of his feet, excited to hear Oikawa’s response.

    

     Oikawa basically short-circuits, unsure of how to react. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it) his friends do.  

 

     “He likes you too!” Hinata yells.

 

     “If I have to hear him talk about how cute your smile is _one more time_ ,” Kuroo threatens emptily.

 

     “If only you knew,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

 

     Kenma stays silent, but Oikawa is sure that he nodded along to everything that was just said.

 

     “Good!” Bokuto says, taking Oikawa’s hand and writing on it.

 

     ‘You’re OWL I think about! Here’s my number :) ~’

 

     “Thanks…” Oikawa says, slowly catching up to what was happening.

    

     Bokuto just laughs.


End file.
